


May your pain be Conquered

by Lanada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Post Infinity War, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanada/pseuds/Lanada
Summary: "They can't do anything to me. I have nothing left."





	May your pain be Conquered

 

 

 

It all ended, with a single...  _Crack._

* * *

 

That was the beginning of the end, for them at least.

First, it was Tony. She saw his figure fall from the sky and crash, like a meteorite.

She knew something wasn't right, she could _feel_  it; she didn't need a Spider-sense like Peter.

She couldn't convince him. When she got to the crater she could smell something burnt. Something charred, this wasn't alright.

They had to pry off Peter from the lifeless body by force. He didn't care about burning himself with the red hot metal of the suit.

Later she would know that Tony died the way he would have wanted, protecting Peter. She was grateful, but...

That wasn't good for Peter, he started to get erratic. His emotions getting the worst of him.

She knew she couldn't do something to help, yet she tried every chance she got. It was useless, he didn't listen.

It was worst that time, it wasn't from a distance. She watched him die in from of herself. Her sweet boy, her Peter.

They used her to bring him to his knees, he fought for her, to save her.

She was safe, but not alive. Part of her died in front of her. With a sickening " _Crack"_ echoing from him.

* * *

 

The rest of the Avengers fell down one after one, like dominoes, after Tony's death. The ones left planned their enemy's destruction once and for all.

* * *

The Captain gripped her shoulder

"You can't be here, Mrs. Parker"

"I know. But I will."

He sighed heavily "He wouldn't have wanted this--"

She turned around to face him, eyes hard and cold "They can't do anything to me. I have nothing left"

No one, Avengers nor Enemies expected her to be such a threat. That was their mistake.

That's how she got here, in the middle of the grave she found herself going to more frequently to visit her boys.

The head of the Conquerors in front of her, on his knees and bleeding oceans. Just like those mocking soldiers had her Peter.

She, with a bullet having made a hole in her chest, right through her heart.

She collapsed in one of the gravestones, looked at the name in it and, through tears, smiled. She could hear the others coming for her, shouting at her to stay awake.

 

 

 

She didn't care.

 

 

 

 

_"Don't worry, Peter. Auntie May is going."_


End file.
